Never been kissed at least not like that
by Chelseapanda
Summary: Troy and Gabriella get engaged but Troy meets someone else... who might cause Troy to rethink his desions on who he will marry.
1. Chapter 1 never been kissed like that

"Marry me!" Troy said.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Let's get married! C'mon, I love you so much! Let's do it! Let's get married!"

"When?"

"Whenever you want babe!"

"Haha I love you too! Let's do it!

Troy was always the basketball boy, and Gabriella was always the math freak, they'd never thought they'd fall in love. But now they were both laying in her back yard under the stars ready to marry each other.

The next day Gabriella was getting ready to go to work as a life guard at the lava springs. She was so happy, and in love. Troy and Gabriella hadn't told anyone about their engagement yet but were planning on telling their parents soon.

She heard a car horn outside. She looked outside it was Troy in his car coming to pick her up to give her a ride to work.

"Hey babe" Troy said kissing her cheek.

"I have a question…" Gabriella said nervously.

"Go ahead… ask away!"

"When are we finally going to tell our parents about our engagement? We should start planning the wedding soon, and we can't if our parents don't even know about the wedding."

"Hmmm… How 'bout we get our parents together on Friday and tell them then?" Troy asked.

"Sounds great! Thanks!"

Friday came along soon and they were all out at dinner. Then out of nowhere Troy casually said

"Gabi and I want to get married… well actually we're engaged"

All four parents' jaws dropped. They were in complete shock.

"It's great that you two love each other, but can't you kids wait a little longer? You barely graduated high school, and you start college in a few months. Don't you think you're a bit… young?" Troy's mom asked.

"Not at all, love is all that matters. And we really want to get married, right Gabi?" Troy said.

"Right! " Gabriella said.

"Well it sounds kinda risky, but if you want to do it go for it! You have my blessing" Troy's dad said.

"You have mine too" Gabriella's mom said.

Troy was shocked. His dad was alright with this… but his mom wasn't? It was very strange.

"Well… I guess I won't stop you. So you also have my blessing!" Troy's mom said.

"Yes!" Troy and Gabriella said under their breath.

**2 months later**

Troy was walking into the gym when a beautiful girl walked up to him and said

"Hello, my name is Linda. I'll be your yoga instructor for the next 5 months." The lady said. She looked very young. She couldn't have been older than Troy. She was petite and had her blond hair up in a pony tail showing off her clear blue eyes.

"Cool. Let's get started." Troy said.

As they worked out they flirted and laughed unintentionally. After they were done Troy said "Boy I'm beat. I could totally go for a burger right now."

"Oh me too! With some greasy French Fries!" Linda said laughing.

Troy gave her a weird look.

"Are you serious? You eat like… fast junky food?" He asked.

"Of course! It's my favorite kind!" She said.

Troy had never met a petite girl with this kind of appetite. This was his kind of girl.

"Well, since we're done wanna go get a burger then?" Troy asked.

"Sure! Sounds yummy!" Linda gigged.

They went to Carl's Jr. and they both ordered a western burger with Fries. When they were done, Troy drove Linda back to the gym where she had left her car.

"Look Linda I had a really great time with you today, but I'm engaged." Troy said.

"Oh… that's too bad I had a great time too." She said.

"Don't get discouraged though. You're a great beautiful funny sweet girl. Any guy would be lucky to have you" he said.

"Any guy but you…" She said looking up at him. He eyes sparked in the sunlight.

Troy suddenly lost control. He picked her up and kissed her passionately. His mind spun. It felt like he'd never been kissed before, well at least not like this. This kiss had so much passion, so much magic. It was perfect. Just the way they had described love in movies.

Then he pulled away. "I have to go. I can't do this. This kiss was amazing, but I just can't do this to Gabriella. It would crush her. I'm sorry ."


	2. Chapter 2 first night woth Linda

Troy quickly got in his car and drove away. He knew he could never go back to that gym, and he could never see Linda again. As much as he really wanted to just drive back and take her home her couldn't.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Troy thought "I love Gabi… its probably just cold feet about the wedding that's six months away."

He shook the guilty feeling off his back, and promised never to go back and see Linda ever again. When he got home he decided to change and go visit Gabriella.

One day he got a text from an unknown number. He picked up his phone and hit the "read" button. The text said-

"I know your dirty little secret."

Troy quickly looked around, but saw no one. He suddenly got a chilly feeling down his spine. The only secret he had was… Linda.

"Oh shit!" Troy said out loud "Who could this be?"

His phone vibrated again, it was another text from the same unknown number.

"I'm closer than you think, and if you don't do what I say I'll tell Gabriella about the fun you had with your yoga instructor. Hold on tight, because this is going to be a bumpy ride! -kisses-"

Troy dropped his phone. This couldn't be happening to him! Not at a time like this.

He got in his car and decided to go see Linda; she might know what's going on. He knew it'd be very risky, but he needed to know what was happening. He showed up at the gym and waited about a half an hour till Linda was done teaching her yoga class.

When she was finally done she came out and said "Hey what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in forever."

"We need to talk about something important, do you know some place we could be alone?" Troy said.

"Umm… how does my apartment sound?"

"That will be fine. C'mon lets go now."

"Jeez, what crawled up your ass today?" Linda joked.

Troy smirked at her and she didn't talk the rest of the car ride.

When they got to her apartment Troy asked "Did you tell anyone about the kiss?"

"Of course not! You're engaged I wouldn't do anything to endanger your relationship"

"Thanks… but somehow someone knows… EVERYTHING!" Troy said.

"Who? And how?" Linda asked.

"I have no idea… here look at this."

Troy showed her the tests from the unknown number. She made a face, and thought for a while. Then she finally said "When we got back to the gym that day everybody was gone, so I have no clue who this could be."

Troy sighed and plopped on her couch.

"How 'bout I make you some coffee? It will take your mind off things, and you can tell me 'bout your wedding."

"Sounds great! Thanks Linda, you're a great friend."

She smiled and walked into the kitchen, then came back 5 minutes later with two cups of coffee.

"So" she said "What's going on with this wedding? I'm dying to know!"

They talked for about half an hour.

"I've never told anyone this, but I've always wanted to get married. That's been my dream since I was 5. I always wanted a perfect dream guy and a big wedding and a beautiful dress." Linda said.

Troy smiled and said "God you are too cute! I'm sure you'll find your dream guy"

Linda blushed and said "What if I already found him…" then she leaned in and gently kissed his lips. Troy moved back and looked deep into her eyes. This moment couldn't have been anymore perfect. He grabbed her and sat her in his lap. Then they kissed for a long time. Just like the first time it was magical.

Linda pulled away and said "I love you Troy"

Troy kissed her forehead and said "I love you too"

They both kissed again, and then started talking off their clothes. Before they knew they had sex on Linda's couch. When they were done Troy kissed her goodnight and left her apartment. Then he got another text from the unknown number.

"Shit" he thought.

He opened the text and it said-

"Hmm… I wonder what Gabi would say about what you did tonight? You'll find out soon :D -kisses-"


	3. Chapter 3 trouble at the coffee shop

Troy was freaking out! Gabriella could NOT find out about this! It would ruin the wedding, the relationship, and most of all their love. He needed to find out who this mystery person, but most of all he needed to stop seeing Linda. He flinched at the idea.

"How could anyone be so perfect? So beautiful? Sure she had some flaws but her flaws are what made her so perfect." Troy thought.

Troy knew he love Gabriella… but Linda… she was so… AMAZING! He never wanted to leave her sight. He could dream in her beautiful clear eyes forever. But what would he do about Gabriella? He couldn't have left her for some girl he barely met. And yet somehow it felt he'd known her forever.

He went back into his apartment, and picked up his phone to call Gabriella… it went straight to voicemail. Did she know about Linda? Had the mystery person spilled the beans? Suddenly Troy felt really sick. Just then he heard a knock on the door… it was Gabriella! He was so happy to see her.

"Hey stranger" She giggled in her sweet giggle that always made Troy feel magical inside.

He picked her up and kissed her romantically. She kissed him back, smiled gently, and asked

"Not that it bothered me… but what was that about??" Gabriella asked.

"Because I love you!" Troy said.

She smiled, kissed him back and said "I love you too!"

Just then Troy walked to the kitchen and realized he had received a text he hit open it as he read-

"Man whore!!!! You love Gabriella… but you love Linda too! Make up your mind… or maybe I'll have to do it for you… just remember I know everything and anything so don't get too comfortable because when your with Linda again I'll be watching! –kisses-"

Troy went pale… someone was watching him at THIS moment!! When he back to the living room Gabriella was there waiting for him.

"There's this really cool coffee café where new artists sing songs and dance, it sounds really cool. Do want to go check it out? It will give us a chance to just hang out and get away from this wedding mess."

And this Linda/mystery mess Troy thought. "Sure sounds fun"

When they got there they both ordered coffee and sat down. It was then and there when he realized Linda was up on stage with her guitar. "Shit!" he thought. He took a deep breath and laid back holding Gabriella's waist.

"This song is for someone special… that I care about very much" Linda said winking. Luckily Gabriella didn't notice it was Troy she was winking at. Then her guitar started playing and she sang

"I've never gone with the wind, just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door, there's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly but I couldn't find my wings  
But you came along and you changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier

I watched from a distance as you made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe.

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier oh

Baby you showed me what livin' is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier crazier crazier"

This song had so much meaning to it. Did Gabriella feel this way about Troy? But most of all… Did Troy feel this way about Gabriella, or Linda? Or anyone for that matter. He suddenly started questioning himself. Maybe his mom was right. He was barely going to start college… what WAS the rush?


End file.
